icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dubuque Fighting Saints (1980–2001)
The Dubuque Fighting Saints joined the United States Hockey League (USHL) for the 1980–1981 season. The current Dubuque Fighting Saints rejoined the USHL in 2010. The Saints glory years lasted from 1980–1981 through to 1984–1985, when they played under the coaching supervision of Jack Barzee who left to become a central figure in the National Hockey League's Central Scouting Staff. During the first season, the Dubuque Fighting Saints 1980–1981 record was 52-11-2, a league record. In 1982–1983, the Saints went on to win their second national championship in three years. Clark Cup Champions This Cup is awarded each year to the winner of the USHL's Tier 1 Junior Hockey playoff champions. The Clark Cup is one of two trophies that can be won by any team in a given year, with the other being the Anderson Cup. Dubuque won this Cup three of its first five years as a franchise and two of the first three years back in the league. *1984–1985 *1982–1983 *1980–1981 Anderson Cup Champions The Anderson Cup is won by the team that accumulates the most points in the standings at the end of the regular season. Dubuque won the Anderson Cup in two of the franchise's first three seasons and again in its third season after rejoining the league: *1982–1983 *1980–1981 Seasons at a Glancehttp://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/251.html (*) = Depending on the year, league rules changed often in regards to use of Ties (T), Overtime Losses (OTL), and Shootout Losses (SOL). Not all categories were used each year. -- = Penalty Minutes (PIM) were not a recorded league stat until the 1996-97 season. Alumni Turned Professional in the NHL *Gary Suter ... 1981–1982, 1982–1983 Saints ** NHL Rookie of the Year, 1985–1986 ** Calgary, Chicago, San Jose ** 9th round NHL draft choice (out of 12 rounds) **2011 Inducted into the U.S. Hockey Hall of Fame *Andy Wozniewski ** Toronto ** Not drafted *Mark Mowers ** Boston ** Not drafted *Chris Ferraro ** Washington ** 4th round NHL draft choice *Peter Ferraro ** New York Islanders ** 1st round NHL draft choice *Landon Wilson ** Pittsburgh ** 1st round NHL draft choice Alumni Turned Professional in Europe * Micah Wouters, Nijmegen-Holland * Jimmy Andersson, Bofors-Sweden * Mike Fallon ... 1980–1981, 1982–1983 Saints, Bofors-Sweden * Chris Guy ... 1980–1981 Saints, Nijmegen-Holland * Steven Janakas ... 1980-81 Saints, Saterbagen Saints-Sweden * Jozef Lukac, ...1998–1999, sains, mlada boleslav, Czech republic Alumni Turned Professional in the ECHL *Todd Barclay, Pensacola *Josh Blackburn, Columbia *Todd Cary, Richmond *Bernie Chimel, Wheeling *Trent Clark, San Diego *Zach Ham, South Carolina *Jon Gaskins, Mississippi *Forrest Gore, Peoria *Jon Foster, Wheeling *Matt Herhal, Reading *Kurt Kabat, Hampton-Roads *Josh Kern, Peoria *Jack Kowal, Miami *Kevin Magnuson, Roanoke *Chris Masters, Trenton *Peter Masters, Dayton *Matt McElwee, Toledo *Jeff Mikesch, Louisville *Sean Molina, Cincinnati *Pete Pierman, New Orleans *Andy Powers, South Carolinahttp://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=27619 *Jasen Rintala, Greensboro *Tom Rouleau, Wheeling *John Sadowski, Mobile *Seabrook Satterlund, Toledo *Trent Schachle, Dayton *Joe Smaza, Wheeling *Chris Thompson, Dayton *Jeff Kozakowski, Toledo *Nick Anderson, Las Vegas *Mitch Vig, Mobile *Phil Lewandowski, Long Beach Alumni Turned Professional in the AHL *Sean Berens, Springfield *Peter Cermak, Hershey *Michael Ayers, Manitoba *Akil Adams, Carolina *Kord Cernich, Capital District *Chris Cerrella, Baton Rouge *Luk Fulghum, Toronto *Jason Guerriero, Milwaukee *Matt Doman, St. John *Jim Mullin, Worcester *Nick Naumenko, Grand Rapids *Greg Poss, Maine *Ken Scuderi, Portland *Jeff State, Hershey *Kory Wright ... 1982–1983 Saints, Moncton *David Vallieres, Kentucky Alumni Turned Professional in the International Hockey League *Bryan Collins ... 1980–1981 Saints, Fort Wayne *Curt Voegeli ... 1980–1981 Saints, Peoria *Tim Breslin, Chicago *Steve MacSwain ... 1982–1983 Saints, Salt Lake City *Geoff Collard, Orlando Alumni Turned Professional in other Leagues *Anthony Blumer, Elmira (UHL) *Brendon Clark, Roanoke (UHL) *Brian Hill, Madison (UHL) *Anders Johnson, Knoxville (UHL) *Joe Statkus, Rockford (UHL) *Adam Kragthorpe, Quad City (UHL) *Brian LaVack, B.C. (UHL) *Skeeter Moore ... 1981–1982 Saints, San Angelo (CHL) *Jaroslav Cesky, Tulsa (CHL) *Jayme Adduono, Columbus (CHL) *Christian Fletcher, San Angelo (CHL) *Maurice Hall, Memphis (CHL) *Rich Hansen, Amarillo (CHL) *Alex Todd, Lubbock (CHL) *Wynn Henricksen, Odessa (Western Professional Hockey League) *Graeden Ambrose, Lakeland (Sunshine Hockey League) *Jon Lex ... 1980–1981, Erie (Atlantic Coast Hockey League) *Brandon Carlson, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) *Darren Semeniuk, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) *Paul Williams, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) *Eric Tuott, Phoenix (West Coast Hockey League) References External links * http://www.dubuquefightingsaints.com/index.php Wikipedia Category:United States Hockey League teams Category:Disestablished in 2001 Category:Established in 1980